The present invention relates to a reactor and a method for manufacturing the reactor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-124039 discloses a reactor in which end surfaces of cores face each other with a gap plate located in between.
If the gap plate is secured to the end surfaces of the cores with adhesive to hold the gap plate, adhesive and a process for adhering the gap plate are necessary, which increases costs.